


I Saw A Flicker and Then Just Smoke

by pinchmoonlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, I don't know how tags work, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, battle buddies, minor mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchmoonlight/pseuds/pinchmoonlight
Summary: It's obvious that the dynamic of the Fake AH Crew is not like that of the other crews that litter the streets of Los Santos. They are more than just a crew, they are a family. And it is well known that the members of that family will do anything possible to protect their own, consequences be damned. So when two of the Fakes end up being kidnapped, the consequences of one's decision will play a critical role in the future of the Fake AH Crew.





	1. Just Take A Minute, Take A Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something about the FAHCs so why not make it an angsty little Jeremwood-central blurb based off of the Between the Games: Smoked Out video!

Ryan stares at the window with bloodshot eyes and a shattering heart as cries of pain echo through the room he's being held in. He watches as a knife is yet again pressed to Jeremy’s skin and dragged to reveal long rivets of crimson blood that slip along his friend’s skin to join already dried tracks. Their captors had been at this for at least two hours now; alternating between fists and steel as punishment against Jeremy’s body every time either of them refuses to give up the Fake AH Crew. The ropes holding Ryan’s wrists are the only things to have left any marks on his flesh, all of the physical repercussions of not ratting out the crew landing completely on Jeremy. Ryan’s burdened by having to watch one of his best friends be beaten and bloodied while he possesses the power to put an end to all of it. But he can’t. As much as he wants to make this nightmare end, to protect his friend from the pain he cannot give up the rest of their crew, _their family_. And he prays that the others are on the way to save them, to save _Jeremy_ because after everything that has been done Ryan thinks that being left behind for any reason is fine with him as long as Jeremy and the others are all safe. The yelling has stopped for the moment and Ryan can hear his friend mocking his captors as they question him, a bloody grin on his features as he makes one of his stupid website jokes. Ryan shakes his head with a quiet huff, heart lifting a little to see that his crewmate’s wittiness and humor are still kicking full force. Another joke is not far behind the first and this time the second one is followed by a punch to the jaw and gut and Ryan can’t help but wince at the pained gasp that fills his ears.

 

“He’s definitely a fighter, isn’t he? A mouth and attitude that fits right along with the Vagabond. You two are certainly a perfect partnership.” A deep voice chuckles over Ryan’s left shoulder and he grits his teeth as anger boils up inside of him. Ryan struggles to remain as silent as he has been, refusing to give this man’s continued teasing any sort of reaction. Another chuckle fills the room as White Suit (Ryan doesn’t know his name so he decided his choice of clothing will suffice) walks in front of Ryan, effectively blocking his view of Jeremy. He drops his head to hang down against his chest, taking a deep breath to steady himself and his anger. “You can save him you know. All you have to do is tell me about your crew.” He can tell there is a smirk on the other man’s face and he wants nothing more than to wipe it off his face in the most painful way possible. “I’ll even give you a little reward for being such a good little hostage. You tell me where they are and I can guarantee that your little friend will come to no more harm. I’ll even clean him up for you!” White Suit sounds so enthusiastic, words happy and full of promise that has something furious seize around Ryan’s heart.

 

Empty eyes lift to meet smiling ones and Ryan’s mouth morphs into a snarl at the lies, pulling at the ropes binding him to the chair. “Go to hell.” He snaps harshly, eyes blazing as he spits at the man’s feet. A sigh slips past White Suit’s lips as he steps to the side and digs out a remote-like device from his jacket pocket. “You’ve had your chance to give me what I want and I’m now seeing that the methods used have obviously not been as persuasive as I hoped.” A button is pressed on the remote and a beeping resonates through the room, causing Jeremy’s captors to pause in their activities briefly before they gather their tools and head out of the room. About twenty seconds later there is a hissing sound and white smoke begins filling the room up from floor to ceiling at a rapid pace. Panic flashes across Jeremy’s face as it billows about is feet and it doesn’t take long before he is completely engulfed, the sounds of struggling and coughing the only thing proving that he is still in the room. Another beep sounds and suddenly he can see Jeremy’s body pressed against the glass window separating them, a hand lifted to hit against the see-through surface. He's banging his hand against the window, yelling curses and insults between the coughs that rack his frame.

 

“Jeremy!” He shouts in response even though he knows his friend will not hear him, fear racing up his spine as the man starts to slump, hand sliding down the glass and out of sight as he collapses to the floor. Ryan’s struggles increase tenfold, desperation to be free and to get Jeremy out of that smoke fueling him. Panic joins his fear as White Suit shakes his heading, making a quiet ‘tutting’ noise at Ryan’s futile escape attempt. He replaces to remote in favor for a cellphone that has just chimed. “I would say that he has about four minutes of oxygen left.” There is a smugness behind the words as White Suit turns and heads toward the door. “So I advise you decide whose life you want to save.”

 

There are tears in his eyes and blood on his hands from the ropes pulling on already raw wrists. “I’m going to kill you.” Ryan growls, pure fury coursing through him as he struggles more violently against his bonds. “Do you hear me? I am going to make you suffer for this!” His captor stops with a hand on the knob, glancing back over his shoulder with a smile on his face. “Suffocating really is an awful way to go wouldn’t you agree?” And with those words he’s gone, the click of the door shutting muffled by the sounds of Ryan’s screams.


	2. They Can't See The Battle In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you made your decision, Mister Haywood?” White Suit questions and Ryan's heart sinks as he realizes that the time has come. His struggles yielded no escape and his hopes that the crew will arrive and save them have finally diminished. “Yes, I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here and I can promise that you're heart will hurt when you finish reading it as much as my heart hurt when I finished writing it.
> 
> p.s. Thank you to all that have read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked so far. I love you lots and lots <3

Ryan has screamed himself hoarse by the time White Suit returns. He’s no longer struggling to break free, instead he is slumped forward in his chair with his eyes focused on the floor. He doesn’t look up as the door opens. Doesn’t look up as black shined shoes come into his line of sight and stop in front of him, one tapping lightly against the stone floor. “Have you made your decision yet, Mister Haywood?” White Suit questions and Ryan's heart sinks as he realizes that the time has come. His struggles yielded no escape and his hopes that the crew will arrive and save them have fully diminished. His voice is raspy as he goes to speak and he has to clear it before continuing “Yes, I have.” He hopes that the others can forgive him for what he is about to do. “I’ll tell you what you want to know. Just please, get Jeremy out of there.”

White Suit looks thoughtful as he fiddles with the watch around his wrist. “I did say that I would let him go if you gave me what I wanted, didn’t I?” He continues his actions for a few more seconds before he pulls out a familiar remote and presses a button. The door in the other room swings open and two men with masks stroll in and over to the window. They crouch down and Ryan can't see what they are doing but it isn't long before they lift Jeremy’s body from the floor and carry him from the smoke-filled room, the door swinging shut behind them. “A deal is a deal, Mister Haywood.” White Suit returns the remote to his pocket then crosses his arms across his chest as he watches Ryan. “And now it’s time for you to hold up your end.”

The relief he feels is short lived as the weight of his decision comes crashing down on him full force. Guilt grips his heart as he nods his head and White Suit grins as he snaps his fingers. Four men come into his room, a table and chair carried by three and a bucket of supplies in the hands of the fourth. The items are all set in front of Ryan’s chair and White Suit thanks the men before taking his own seat and pulling the lid off the bucket. One leans over to whisper in his ear and then the group leaves. “First, I've just been told that your dear friend is being taken to the infirmary to be treated for his wounds and for oxygen," and Ryan's chest loosens slightly with that knowledge; "so now we can get started." Ryan doesn’t respond, just listens as the other man gets down to business. “I want to know all of the locations of the safe houses the Fakes have. Want to be prepare just in case Ramsey decides to try to hide the remainder of your crew. Then, I want a breakdown of your security at the main base. Where all the cameras are, all the passcodes for the doors and anything else you think is important. And lastly, I want names. I obviously know the identities of you and the rest of the main six. But finding out the names of your B-Team is proving to be as difficult as it was finding out your real name.” 

Ryan nods, his stomach in knots as he thinks over all of the information he is meant to divulge. “Good boy.” White Suit praises and those words make him want to throw up and punch the smug prick right in the face. His captor snaps his fingers again and the men from before come back into the room with a set of heavy cuffs in tow. His arms are seized by the bigger two as their companion cuts the ropes binding his wrists. They move his arms around to the front and the cuffs are locked around his wrists and then attached to the table top. The two men releases their grip and the group move toward the door but the two bigger ones do not leave. White Suit pulls a pen from his jacket and offers it to Ryan to take. “I hope you don’t mind some company while you work.” He withdraws from the table after Ryan finally takes the writing instrument. “These two men are going to make sure you don’t try to do anything reckless with what you have been given.” White Suit spreads out a map of the city before him and Ryan stares down at it. “I’ll be back in about an hour. Hopefully you’ll be done by the time I return. If you are, I’ll have my doctor clean your wrists and you can even visit Mister Dooley if he’s up for visitors!” The thought of seeing Jeremy after everything he is going to do makes the feeling of being sick more prominent.

“If you need anything, please let these gentlemen know and they will get it for you.” White Suit’s phone chimes and he pulls it out to check the message. With a hum, he returns the device back to his pocket and taps his watch. “One hour.” And with that, he’s sweeping out of the room and Ryan is left alone with the map of Los Santos and his two babysitters. He glances at the men before turning his eyes back to the map, squeezing them shut as he takes a deep breath. “Please forgive me.” He whispers before he opens his eyes, finds the location of the first safe house and marks it with a blood red X.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. You're the best <3


End file.
